


An Unseen Blessing Already On The Way

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Caring Dean Winchester, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean and Cas have been mated for five years, and Cas hasn't been able to get pregnant.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182





	An Unseen Blessing Already On The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatelynDeveraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynDeveraux/gifts).



> Written for a prompt given to me by katelyndeveraux, to help with my writer's block.  
> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine.  
> The art was commissioned by me, it is the work of Jade Hallett. Please don't take it.

Dean dropped his keys in the bowl, toed off his shoes and sat his briefcase down. He looked around the uncharacteristically dark house.

As he walked through the living room, he called out. 

“Cas? Where are you, sweetheart? Is everything okay?”

The unmistakable scent of his omega, distressed and in the beginning of a heat, hit him like a ton of bricks as he got to the hall. He walked into the dark bedroom. Cas was on the bed, crying.

Dean sat on the bed, gathering his mate in his arms.

“Baby, why didn’t you call me and tell me you were going into heat?”

Cas looked up at his, his blue eyes filled with tears.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It just hit me harder than usual. We’ve been mated for five years. When we bought this house, we thought it would be filled with pups by now. The empty bedrooms, my heat… again. I just feel like such a failure.”

Dean pulled him into a tight hug, them kissed his mate tenderly.

“Cas, you are  _ not _ a failure! We’ve talked about this. Pups just aren’t in the cards for us. But it doesn’t matter. As long as I have you, my life is perfect.”

Cas sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I know, I know, but still… I wish I could give you a pup.”

Dean kissed Cas again. “We’ve got probably an hour before your heat hits. I’ll make you something to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Dean gave him a stern look. “ _ Cas… _ ”

Cas stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “ _ Fine _ . I’ll have some soup.”

Dean leaned forward and bit lightly on Cas’ pouty lip.

“No one should look that adorable while they are pouting. Come on. Let’s go get you that soup.”

Cas was just finishing his soup when he began to wiggle in his chair. Dean looked up, sniffing the scent of slick.

“ _ Dean… _ ”

Dean smiled at Cas. “I know, baby. Go strip and get on the bed, I’ll be right in.” Dean rinsed off Cas’ bowl and spoon to put in the dishwasher, then checked the fridge for bottles of water.

The sight of his mate spread out on the bed, slick pooled under him and his legs bent wide apart, made Dean get hard in an instant. Cas’ cock was hard, standing up and visibly throbbing with need. Dean hurriedly stripped and slid on the bed. He kissed Cas deeply, letting his tongue explore his mate’s mouth. He ate Cas’ moans like candy.

Dean knew better than to drag out the foreplay when his mate was early in heat. In two or three days he could play with Cas’ body to his heart’s content, but now Cas was needy and impatient, and Dean wouldn’t keep him waiting.

He moved between Cas’ legs. Cas lifted them high in the air. Dean took in the heady scent of Cas’ slick. He nosed over Cas’ mating mark as he pushed inside.

Cas clung to him and moaned… “Oh god, fuck… Dean…”

“I got you, baby.”

Cas’ hole sucked him in as far as he could go. Dean never got used to how tight his mate was. Even after six years together, Cas was still as tight as he was the first time, when Dean took his virginity. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean as Dean pulled back and pushed back inside as hard as he could. He fucked Cas hard, fast, knowing it was what his mate needed. Again, there would be plenty of time for making love later, now Cas needed Dean to just fuck him senseless. His omega needed his alpha sperm in the worst way.

He didn’t even try to hold back, just loosing himself in the feeling of his cock going in and out of Cas tight heat. He sucked a mark over Cas’ mating mark, loving the sounds Cas was making. His cock fit in Cas like they were made to go together, and in his opinion, they were. 

All too soon, his knot began to swell. Cas was begging him for it.

“Soon, baby… soon…”

He shoved it in one last time. It caught, Cas’ hole clenched down on it and they were both coming. Cas yelled Dean’s name and Dean groaned as he bit Cas’ shoulder just enough to satisfy his inner alpha but not enough to break the skin.

When he came down from the orgasm, he turned, pulling Cas to lay on top of him. The movement forced another orgasm out of him. He could feel how his cum filled his mate.

Cas leaned down, kissing him. “I love you.”

Dean smiled up at his mate. “I love you too, sweetheart, more than I have words for.”

They settled in to wait out the tie.

When Dean finally slipped out of Cas, they got cleaned up and went to eat something more substantial. They watched a show on Netflix. Hours passed.

“Shouldn’t you be ready for another round by now?”

Cas looked a little alarmed. “I should, but I feel fine. I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Dean was concerned but didn’t show it. “I’m sure you’re fine.”

When it was the next morning and Cas still hadn’t gone back into heat, Dean took him to see the doctor.

They waited nervously while the nurse drew blood and made Cas pee in a cup. Then they waited a half an hour for Dr. Harvelle to come in with the results.

She came into the room with a huge smile on her face.

“Castiel, you’re pregnant!”

Both Cas and Dean were too shocked to speak.

Jack was born nine months later, a healthy male pup. Cas had Claire two years later.

Finally, the house was filled with the happy sounds of pups. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
